An untold story
by Mori Belicov Hathaway
Summary: I was re-reading frostbite and i thought that this could have happen the idea for the plot i got it from RozaRoseBelicov. So this is basically a story about Mia and Mason before Spokane. Give it a try!
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO! So this is a two shot about Mason and Mia. I really liked this characters and cried like a baby when mason died. The idea of making this I got from RozaRoseBelikov and I wanted to see how it went. So if you could tell me I would really appreciate it. :D**

**Enjoy!**

**MPOV **

The silent tears keep falling from my face and it doesn't matter what I do they don't stop. But then, I'm not doing a great job at making them stop. I feel numb, dead inside, but that is good. If you are numb you can't feel the pain.

My mom is dead. There is no getting around it. I will never see her again. Never eat dinner again with my parents, never laugh or fight with her. I have never felt so alone in my entire life. Alone, even in this auditorium surrounded by people.

But then my eyes find him. And everything is better. Because for just one second it feels like my life isn't over, like there is a motive to keep on living it.

And then it shatters and crumbles as I see _her_. The girl that has the right to claim him as hers. Because he has never seeing me as something more than a friend, and not even a close one. I mean, what does he sees on her? Sure she is pretty, and they have so much in common but can't he see he's the rebound? That she has never liked him more than a brother?

Suddenly I can't take this anymore; I have to get out of here. In no time I'm out of my seat and running towards my room. Only when I shut the door and lock it do I break down completely. My chest feels like it's about to explode. And it's just too much. It hurts too much. The numbness is better.

After a while there I hear some knocking on my door. And not even bothering to wash my ruined make-up I open the door. On the other side I found him. Mason. Without uttering a word he opens his arms and I go to them. I feel them wrapping around me, securing me in his embrace and I allow myself, just for that instant to pretend it's me who he loves, and that we can be together. I rest my head on his shoulder and relax.

After a while he breaks the silence. "I heard about your mom, I'm really sorry Mia." I feel the tears in my eyes again but push them back. Not saying a word, I just tighten my hold on him and I'm surprised that he does the same. About a few minutes later he pulls back so he can stare in my face and says.

"Mia you know that if you ever need anything you can tell me right? I will always be here for you." i only give him a sad smile but nod anyway, looking down again. I know that he means it, he is a great friend. But I know he just sees me like that and nothing more.

"What is it Mia?" he holds my chin up forcing me to meet his eyes, "there is something you aren't telling me."

"It's nothing…" I say trying to move away but he still has his arm around my waist and the other one grabs firmly my chin.

"Mia…"

"And why do you care?" I snap at him. The only way I can think to cover my secret is anger.

"Because I care about you." – He stuns me with his answer. We then get lost in each others' eyes. And we slowly start to lean into each other….

**SOO…WHAT DO YOU THINK? SHOULD I CONTINUE? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much to those to the people that put alarms and favorite in this story and also thank you to RozaRoseBelicov, Guest, Dana, and Cami Ivashkov for reviewing!**

**So I was reading frostbite. Well re-reading it and I had an interesting idea so just keep reading and I'll explain later….**

**Enjoy! **

**Chapter 2**

His kiss was soft, and very, very sweet. When we part lips he stares at my face, I try to kiss him away but he moves away. My confusion is quickly replaced by hurt as I realize that he still loves Rose, and always will. I begin to step away from his embrace but he tightens his hold on me even more.

"No, wait Mia, it's not that I don't like you, I do. But I want to do it right. And while I'm with Rose I can't be with you."I'm dumbstruck.

"Did you just say you like me?"

"Of course I do." He says as if it is the most obvious thing in the world.

"Do you like Rose?" His gaze drops for a few seconds but meets mine again when he says.

"Yes" his words hurt me but…

"Okay, I understand, I appreciate you being honest with me."

"I want to figure things out first. I don't want to deceive you, and as soon as I figure it out you'll be the first one to know." I give him a small smile. He returns it.

"Now let's go." He suddenly says starting to walk towards the hallway.

"What? Where?" I ask confused.

"Adrian invited Lissa, Eddie, and me to some royal pools it's supposed to be really cool." **(I had to re-read the book to see exactly what was going on at the time. ) **

"I don't know Mase, I don't really feel like being around people right now…" I say feeling tears prickling at my eyes. Again.

"Common that is exactly why you should come. Please?" He looks so cute like that, i couldn't resist.

"Okay, but just for a little while."

We encountered the rest of the gang except Rose and I as surprised to noticed the sympathy in their faces. I was also glad that they didn't look at me with pity. Sometime later Rose arrived with Adrian. _That bitch! _I couldn't help but think as I saw Adrian with an arm around her waist. I mean he is supposed to be with mason! I peeked at his face and saw it had darkened a bit but he said nothing.

We ended up in an exclusive spa in a sort of basement with several hot mineral pools. Rose and Lissa went to one of the pools, while I stayed behind with Mason. He was trying to distract me from everything but I could hear Rose and Lissa talking.

(**These are the actual lines from frostkiss. If you follow the line of my story you can see it actually makes a lot of sense. O_o Richelle's words are with lines below my own plot in well, normal. )**

"Why is Mia with you?" – She asked Lissa. She didn't say it as a bad thing just out of curiosity I think. 

"She was talking to Mason when we were getting ready to leave."(**Told ya!)** She returned. She kept her voice just as quiet. "It seemed mean to just…I don't know…leave her…."

After that I stopped listening. I decided at least to try to enjoy the moment, and be with Mason was certainly an extra. I was talking with Eddie and mason about the meeting and Rose soon joined. Adrian started teasing Rose about her 'boyfriend' I swear there is something going on between the two of them. I begun to tune out of the conversation but it got my attention again when Rose said.

"the moroi have got to start helping us defend themselves." 

"with magic?" I asked suddenly really interested. If I could learn that, then I could take revenge for my mother, I wouldn't feel defenseless.

"I suppose. But…I don't know much about that." The tone she used was clearly not inviting for more conversation so a bit disappointed I say no more. The conversation then went to the same topic, about strigoi and the logistics of leading a strike in the middle of the day. Me and Eddie were nodding along with mason eagerly, and I think that if in that moment he decided to hunt strigoi out we would follow. I noticed Rose left, probably to get another drink, that girl was drinking those pink drinks like water.

After a while though there was a commotion on the other side of the spa and Mason went to see what all was about. After a while Lissa and Christian went too. Then I decided to see what was happening. (**So this is when Rose stumbled in the fight with those two moroi fighting over the moroi offensive magic and all. I'll just skip that seeing as everybody know what happened and it isn't really relevant to the story.)**

I returned to the pool and after a while Mason came back and seemed really pissed off.

"Common we are leaving." He almost growled. I flinch at his menacing tone.

"Hey are you okay?" I tell him reaching up before Eddie did so that he wouldn't hear us.

"Yeah, I…I'm sorry Mia. I just kind of had a fight with Rose." I felt a bit of happiness to that. Maybe him and me had a shot right? But I instantly felt bad again as I saw the hurt look on his eyes. And I realized that if he was miserable I was too.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you will work it out." What the hell am I doing? I'm actually encouraging him on a relationship with other girl? But he looked so hurt that I just wanted to comfort him. Just then Rose and the rest joined us and I ended up walking besides her. 

"I…I'm sorry about what happened." She said finally. 

"You don't have to act like you care, Rose." I wasn't trying to start a fight but I knew that she disliked me and one thing I wouldn't take was pity. From no one.

"No, no. I mean it. It's horrible…I'm so sorry." I didn't look at her. " is…that is, are you going to see your dad soon?"

"Whenever they have the memorial." I said stiffly, ii really didn't want to talk about it right now.

"Oh." 

I decided to make a last try about a civil conversation with her.

"I watched you break up that fight…you mentioned offensive magic. Like you knew about it." Something had been nagging me about it. 

"I was just guessing, I don't know much, just stories I've heard."

"What kind of stories?"

Umm, like some sort of things can distract you so when controlling an element you have to keep focus. I don't know much about spells my guess is you find ways to use your element as a weapon. But Mia, I know you want to do something but I think you are better off just letting yourself grieve"

I got angry at her tone of voice. "Don't talk down to me," 

"Hey I'm not I'm serious. I'm just saying you shouldn't do anything rash while you are still upset. Besides…" 

What?" 

Well, I don't really know what good a water user would be against a strigoi. It's probably the least useful element to use on one of them." 

Outrage filled me. "You are a real bitch, you know that?"

"I'm just telling you the truth."

"Well, let me tell you a truth. You are a total idiot when it comes to guys. Mason's great. One of the nicest guys I know- and you don't even notice! He'd do anything for you, and you are off throwing yourself at Adrian Ivashkov." I didn't mean all that to get out what if she thinks I like him?!

"You're right." was all she said. We stayed quiet after that.

We reached the part of the lodge that split off into different wings for boys and girls. Rose grabbed hold of mason's arm and went to speak to him. I just continued to my room and once dead I just collapsed on my bed. I thought I couldn't sleep, but the emotional stress that happened all day took its hold and I was sleep before I had shed more than a few traitorous tears.

**So this kind of is a could have happen…. Kind of fanfic I hope everyone understand it. Well anyway I have one or two chapters to go. If you think about it you can really see that this could have happen in the story know can't you? Well so far at least. but you know what would make me really really happy? **


	3. Chapter 3

**WOW I'm on fire! I finished writing two chapters of my stories in a couple of hours guess I was inspired well, here is the end of this short story. **

**Enjoy! **

**Chapter 3 **

It was the next morning when I heard a knock on my door. As I opened I'm surprised to find Mason. He tells me about the strigoi lurking in Spokane and how he and Eddie are going to hunt them down and asks me if I want to go with them.

"Of course I'm coming" I say the second he stops speaking.

We reached the front gates and a guard stopped us.

"Compel him." mason whispered.

"What?"

"Just do it"

"Hello, do you need anything?" the guardian on post approached us.

"Hmm, you will let us leave right trough that gate and wont stop us."

"I…what?" the guardian looks at me in a glazed view but he shakes off the compulsion partially.

I try with more force this time. "You will let us leave. Now open the door." I put as much power as I can. Since I'm not a spirit user this consumes most of my energy. I began to sway but just before I fell I feel strong hands support me. I look up and found mason, the guardian has opened the gates and Mason helps me walk out.

"Thanks, I'm fine now you can let go." I see a flash of hurt pass his eyes, but I can't allow myself to get all lovey dovie with him until he has figured out which one of us he wants. I have learned my lesson with being with more than one guy.

After that we got to the bus station and before I knew it we were getting off at the bus stop in Spokane, Washington.

After a couple of hours in which we went to the mall and Rose and Christian found us we got to the tunnels. And of course that when we tried to head back we got lost. I was starting to rethink this whole plan, I mean I wanted to kill strigoi as much as the rest of them but could I really? The words that Rose had said to me were still ringing in my head. 'Well, I don't really know what good a water user would be against a strigoi. It's probably the least useful element to use on one of them.' Yeah a bit discouraging.

Just then a black sub came at full speed and the damphirs went on immediate alert. They shoved Christian and I against the wall and put themselves around us. But instead of passing by the sub stopped in front of us and men came out of it. Mason and the others started to fight them while I stood frozen in terror, and one of the men seemed to realize that because he grabbed me and pointed the gun at my neck. As if he knew that they wouldn't risk putting a moroi in danger. They made us get into the sub and then to a basement in a house downtown. The one that appeared to be the leader then ordered the orders to tie us up, separating the moroi from the damphir. 

I didn't understand, what was going on. These guys were clearly human but I the way they behaved was leading me to believe they knew something more. They restrained us with flex cuffs and after that one of the men gave instructions to keep an eye on the damphirs, Rose in particular, I would have laughed but I was too terrified, I mean, what was I thinking? That I could just go along with Mason and Eddie and that we could just kill all the strigoi that we bumped into? We couldn't even take a few humans, and I couldn't help but feel as if I was the weakest one of our group, even Christian could use his fire.

I finally couldn't take it anymore. A small whimper left my mouth as I spoke. "What are you going to…?"

"Shut up." One of the men told me. I was going to talk anyway when I caught Rose's gaze and I shut up.

**(OKAY, so from now on just think that all happened on the days that they were captured. It makes no point to repeat everything that Richelle wrote so... I'm just going to fast forward until the part where Rose is making everybody run to the safety of sunlight and Isaiah is about to kill her…) **

We had made it, against every odd we had come out of the house alive. But then I notice that Rose wasn't with us.

"Where's Rose?" I asked Mason that was the last one dragging Eddie along. Poor Eddie wasn't even able to stand for himself after having lost so much blood.

"Here" Mason said tossing Eddie to Christian and then turning. "I'm going back. You two find a bus or a phone or something and get the hell out of here."

"Like hell we are doing that! You can't get back there!" I yelled at him. I tried to grab him by the arm but he shrugged me off. "Mia I have to. She's my best friend."

I knew then that he had made a choice and that nothing I said would change his mind. And that left me only one thing to do.

So I took his face in my hands and talking a breath kissed him. The kiss was short; we didn't have time to lose, but sweet too. We broke apart and he whispered to me.

"If I don't come back, I want you to know, that I chose you." With that he took off running towards the house.

I watched him enter the house and I turned to Christian and Eddie. Eddie was too out of it to even notice anything happened. But Christian was looking at me wide eyed.

"Christian, I know what you are thinking and I know that Rose is your friend but you can't tell her, I'll deal with it later okay?"

He snapped his mouth shut and nodded. "Then what are you waiting for?"

I knew exactly what he meant and I didn't need more persuasion so I took off immediately. My heart pounding.

But as I entered the house the picture in front of me was not welcoming at all. Mason was lying on the floor motionless with his back turned to me. Rose was struggling to free herself from the male strigoi.

I quickly looked for something to use as a weapon and I saw a fish tank, acting on impulse I made it explode and I made the water become a sphere and I took it towards Isaiah which stood dumbstruck as I put it around his head and it started to suffocate him. I knew it wouldn't kill him but I could provide a distraction for Rose and Mason to do something. Rose then grabbed one of the pieces of the fish tank and plunged it against the strigoi chest. He was down for the moment and then Rose grabbed a sword from the fireplace and begun to attack Elena. I saw as she finished killing Elena and then I saw that Mason's neck was twisted in an unnatural way. And in that moment I knew that Mason, my Mason, was dead. I felt as if I was about to get sick. Rose on the other side was at full rage. She had finished beheading Elena and was now beheading Isaiah, over and over again.

"Rose! Rose!" I yelled at her. She didn't seem to be hearing me. "Rose he is dead, he's dead." Just then did she seemed to realize that and stopped swinging the sword. "Rose common we have to go."

She just crawled to Mason's body and shook her head. "No, I have to stay with him, other strigoi might come back."

"Rose, if other strigoi come back we have to go now."

"No, I'm not leaving him."

I tried to take a few steps towards her but she swung her sword towards me. I stopped. "Rose..."

"Get out of here! Get out and leave us alone!" I made no further intent to approach Mason's body. Because that was l it was to me now. A body, Mason was gone.


End file.
